


drown in your body

by mapyourstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapyourstars/pseuds/mapyourstars
Summary: Draco's favorite part is getting Harry ready for him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 39
Collections: Drarry Microfics, January 2021





	drown in your body

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [drarry microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/) prompt: getting ready
> 
> song and title inspiration: [drown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRWoPfqApuQ) by baekhyun

“Please—” 

Draco shoves his fingers in, three of them, hard enough to jostle Harry’s body, and coos, “‘Please’ what, Potter?”

“C’mon, I’m ready,” Harry pants, squirming as Draco’s fingers play over his prostate the way he dances leggiero over piano keys.

Humming, Draco bends to run the tip of his tongue over the rim stretched snugly around his fingers. “But this is the best part,” he murmurs as Harry trembles, rocks against him, pulls so hard at the sheets that they come free of one corner.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading! you can find me on [tumblr](https://mapyourstars.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/mapyourstars).


End file.
